The Beatles
The BeatlesPágina web oficial de The Beatles. Consultada el 20 de diciembre de 2015 fue un grupo musical británico de la década de 1960 que revolucionó la música rock y pop. Sus composiciones se encuentran entre las más notables de estos géneros. Estaba formado por cuatro jóvenes de Liverpool: John Winston Lennon (1940-1980), como guitarra rítmica; Richard Starkey (1940), más conocido con el nombre de Ringo Starr, como batería; James Paul McCartney (1942), como bajista; y George Harrison (1943-2001), como guitarra solista. Historia El grupo se creó a finales de la década de 1950 a manos de John Lennon bajo el nombre de The Quarrymen, al que posteriormente ingresaron Paul McCartney y, a instancias de este último, George Harrison. El puesto de batería constituyó siempre una fuente de problemas hasta que recayó definitivamente en Ringo Starr en octubre de 1962, en vísperas de la primera sesión de grabación del grupo. En sus inicios el conjunto se dedicaba a interpretar la música que realizaban figuras como Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry, Little Richard, Carl Perkins, Fats Domino y otros pioneros de este tipo de música. En el año 1960 el grupo marchó a Hamburgo, contratado para tocar en locales nocturnos de esta ciudad. Algo que resultó fundamental para la banda. Cuando regresaron de nuevo a Inglaterra ya habían alcanzado una madurez personal y musical. Comenzaron a gozar de gran popularidad en la zona del Mersey, aunque no conseguían firmar un contrato con una casa discográfica. Cuando se encontraban en una situación desesperada, lograron firmar un contrato gracias a George Martin, productor con formación de música clásica y personaje fundamental en la posterior carrera del conjunto. Sus primeras grabaciones consistieron fundamentalmente en el repertorio que tocaban en directo, esto es, rhythm and blues y rock and roll. Pero empezaron también a componer sus propias canciones, en las que destacaba la parte vocal. La fama del grupo creció y rebasó las fronteras de su región natal para alcanzar en el año 1963 dimensiones nacionales, dando origen al fenómeno conocido como beatlemanía, que en 1964 alcanzó de forma espectacular a Estados Unidos con ocasión de la primera gira que hicieron por ese país. En 1964 protagonizaron, bajo la dirección de Richard Lester, su primer largometraje, ¡Qué noche la de aquel día!, en el que se relataba un día en la vida del grupo. Al año siguiente, y con el mismo director, rodaron Help! Entre 1964 y 1966 compaginaron giras por casi todo el mundo con sesiones de grabación, mientras comenzaba a utilizar nuevos instrumentos e innovadores métodos de grabación. Ejemplo de ello es la utilización de un doble cuarteto de cuerda en el tema Eleanor Rigby como única instrumentación. Además, su estilo era ya difícil de encasillar, puesto que incluía rock and roll puro, soul, jazz electrónico, blues o música india. En agosto de 1966 pusieron fin a sus conciertos ante la imposibilidad de plasmar en un escenario su música. El resultado de todo esto fue la publicación en junio de 1967 de su famoso disco Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, en el que The Beatles culminaron todas sus experimentaciones, tanto con instrumentos como con sistemasde grabación. En 1967 protagonizaron Magical Mistery Tour, una película para televisión, que constituyó el primer fracaso de crítica. En enero de 1969 grabaron, mientras eran filmados en el estudio, lo que se convertiría en el Lp titulado Let It Be, que pretendía recoger sus primeras canciones en directo. Sin embargo, las diferencias personales y musicales se hicieron patentes y las grabaciones no saldrían a la luz hasta abril de 1970. En verano de 1969 regresaron a los estudios para realizar las que serían sus últimas grabaciones, el Lp titulado Abbey Road, que para muchos constituye la mejor obra del grupo a pesar de la animosidad existente entre sus miembros. En abril de 1971 Paul McCartney llevó a sus compañeros a los tribunales para disolver legalmente el grupo. Cada uno de sus miembros continuó su carrera en solitario, con éxito desigual. John Lennon fue asesinado en 1980. Entre 1994 y 1995 los tres miembros restantes trabajaron con las maquetas de canciones de Lennon, superponiendo instrumentos y voces. Estas melodías se han publicado como canciones del grupo, junto a una colección de composiciones inéditas y tomas previas o alternativas de otras ya existentes, y a un documental sobre la historia del grupo narrada por sus componentes. Estilo musical En The Beatles as Musicians, Walter Everett señaló el contraste que había entre Lennon y McCartney respecto a sus motivaciones y enfoques al componer: «Se puede decir que McCartney estaba desarrollando de forma constante un concentrado talento musical —entendido como un medio para entretener— con buen oído para el contrapunto y demás aspectos del oficio, en la demostración de un lenguaje común universalmente aceptado del que él hizo mucho para enriquecer. Por el contrario, la música más madura de Lennon es mejor apreciada como audaz producto de la búsqueda —en gran parte inconsciente—, aunque indisciplinada, de una sensibilidad artística».Everett, Walter (1999). The Beatles as Musicians: Revolver through the Anthology ''(en inglés). Oxford y Nueva York: Oxford University Press. Consultado el 20 de diciembre de 2015 '''Influencias' Las primeras influencias las obtuvieron de músicos como Elvis Presley, Little Richard y Chuck Berry, entre otros, cuyas canciones -como ya hemos dicho anteriorente- solían interpretar en sus actuaciones en vivo. Durante su co-residencia con Little Richard en el Star Club de Hamburgo en abril de 1962, Richard les enseñó técnicas para mejorar sus canciones. Otras influencias de The Beatles en sus principios incluyen también a Buddy Holly, Eddie Cochran, Carl Perkins, Roy Orbison, y The Everly Brothers. The Beatles continuaron recibiendo influencias a lo largo de su carrera musical, sobre todo de artistas contemporáneos, incluyendo a Bob Dylan, Frank Zappa, The Byrds y The Beach Boys. Géneros Originariamente comenzaron como grupo de estilo skiffle, pero pronto se introdujeron en el rock and roll. Con el paso del tiempo su repertorio se fue ampliando hasta incluir una extensa variedad de música pop. La banda fue acreditada por Allmusic, y en particular Rubber Soul, como una de las principales influencias en el movimiento del género del folk rock. Incorporaron, además, elementos de música clásica, comenzando con el uso de un cuarteto de cuerda en la canción «Yesterday», del álbum Help!. Hicieron uso de las cuerdas para crear distintos efectos. El estilo que promulgaban se expandió en otra dirección en 1966, con el lado B del sencillo «Paperback Writer»: «Rain». Le siguieron otras obras psicodélicas, tales como «Tomorrow Never Knows» (grabada antes de «Rain»), «Strawberry Fields Forever», «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds», y «I Am the Walrus». La influencia de la música clásica india fue evidente en canciones de Harrison como «Love You To» y «Within You Without You». Como las relaciones personales entre los miembros eran cada vez más tensas, sus influencias individuales se hicieron más evidentes. La portada minimalista para el White Album contrasta con la complejidad y diversidad de su música, que abarca «Revolution 9» de John Lennon, cuya perspectiva de música concreta fue influenciada por Yoko Ono; la canción country de Starr «Don't Pass Me By»; la balada rock de Harrison «While My Guitar Gently Weeps» y el «rugido proto-metal» de «Helter Skelter» de McCartney. Premios y reconocimientos En 1965, la reina Isabel II nombró a los cuatro Beatles miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico (MBE)Spitz, Bob (2005). The Beatles: The Biography (en inglés). Consultado el 20 de diciembre de 2015. La película Let It Be (1970) de The Beatles, ganó un Óscar en 1971 por mejor banda sonora originalLista de los premiados en los Oscar en 1971. Filmaffinity.com. Consultado el 20 de diciembre de 2015. The Beatles han recibido 7 premios Grammy y 15 premios Ivor Novello. También han sido reconocidos con 6 discos de diamante, así como 24 discos multi-platino, 39 discos de platino y 45 discos de oro en los Estados Unidos, mientras que en el Reino Unido tienen 4 discos multi-platino, 4 discos de platino, 8 discos de oro y 1 disco de plata. El grupo fue admitido en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll en 1988. En 2008, la revista Billboard publicó una lista de los artistas que más vendieron en el Hot 100 para celebrar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la lista estadounidense: The Beatles arrancaron en el puesto número uno. En 2009, la Asociación de la Industria Discográfica de Estados Unidos (RIAA) certificó que The Beatles habían logrado vender más discos en los Estados Unidos que cualquier otro artista, algo que en diciembre de 2015 lograba superar Michael Jackson«“Thriller”, primer disco que supera las 100.000.000 de copias vendidas». 17 de diciembre de 2015. Consultado el 20 de diciembre de 2015. . The Beatles han tenido más álbumes número uno en el Reino Unido que cualquier otro artista musical (un total de 15 álbumes), sumando con ello un total de 174 semanas de permanencia en la primera posición de la lista musical. De forma colectiva, fueron incluidos en la recopilación de la revista Time de las 100 personas más influyentes del siglo XX. Discografía Sencillos * 1962'': «Love Me Do»'' * 1963'': «Please Please Me»'' * 1963'': «From Me to You»'' * 1963'': «She Loves You»'' * 1963:'' «I Want to Hold Your Hand»'' * 1964'': «Can't Buy Me Love»'' * 1964:'' «A Hard Day's Night»'' * 1964'': «I Feel Fine»'' * 1965'': «Ticket to Ride»'' * 1965:'' «Help!»'' * 1965:'' «We Can Work It Out» / «Day Tripper»'' * 1966: «Paperback Writer» * 1966'': «Eleanor Rigby» / «Yellow Submarine»'' * 1967'': «Strawberry Fields Forever» / «Penny Lane»'' * 1967:'' «All You Need Is Love»'' * 1967:'' «Hello, Goodbye»'' * 1968:'' «Lady Madonna»'' * 1968'': «Hey Jude»'' * 1969'': «Get Back»'' * 1969'': «The Ballad of John and Yoko»'' * 1969:'' «Something» / «Come Together»'' * 1970:'' «Let It Be»'' Álbumes de estudio * 1963'': Please Please Me'' * 1963'': With the Beatles'' * 1964:'' A Hard Day's Night'' * 1964'': Beatles for Sale'' * 1965:'' Help!'' * 1965'': Rubber Soul'' * 1966'': Revolver'' * 1967:'' Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band'' * 1967'': Magical Mystery Tour (doble EP)'' * 1968'': The Beatles'' * 1969: Yellow Submarine * 1969: Abbey Road * 1970:'' Let It Be'' '' Referencias Categoría:Música Categoría:Grupos de música